The present invention relates to a permanent magnet rotation type rotary machine and a manufacturing method of a permanent magnet rotation type rotary machine and particularly to a permanent magnet rotation type rotary machine suitable for use in high rotation and having high reliability property and a manufacturing method of a permanent magnet rotation type rotary machine.
In a conventional rotary machine having a permanent magnet rotor, generally to reduce cogging torque the permanent magnet rotor is formed with a skew structure. For example, as shown in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 140,645/1988 and Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 64,548/1989, a laminated rotor core is divided into plural number toward a lamination direction in company with a permanent magnet and each of divided rotor cores is assembled by sifting in a step form with a predetermined angle.
Further, in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 199,685/1993, a permanent magnet is divided into plural number and each of the divided permanent magnets is attached to a surface of a laminated rotor core by shifting in a step form with a predetermined angle.
However, in the former two conventional cases of the permanent magnet rotor, a rotation angle between mutual rotors arranged in parallel form needs to maintain at constant and the assembling and fixture of the permanent magnet rotor must carry out with delicacy.
Therefore, high productivity property for the permanent magnet rotor does not necessarily obtain and as a result there is a fear to bring about a high cost permanent magnet rotor structure.
On the other hand, in the latter conventional case of the permanent magnet rotor, each of the divided permanent magnets which has installed to a surface of the laminated rotor core by shifting becomes a cause of noises during the high speed rotation. Further, during the high speed rotation, a large stress generates according to a centrifugal force of the permanent magnet, and when the laminated rotor core is constituted with low cost material members, there is a possibility of an occurrence of the damage or the destroy in the laminated rotor core.